


Proud Month 2018

by Galileo_Tracy



Series: Let Them Rest [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: 去年和今年在汤不热上发布的Proud Month的各种主题小片段，除非特别说明，否则短篇之间并没有什么联系。





	1. Day 1 Storm/First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1QueasyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pride Month 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833412) by [1QueasyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/pseuds/1QueasyCrow). 



> Pride Month的主题都列在[这儿](https://cutequeerpositivity.tumblr.com/post/174253135951/the-2018-pride-prompt-calendar-is-here-everyone)  
> 链接是汤不热，在中国大陆需要“科学”的上网…

窗外下着大雨，已经一整年没有下过这么大的雨了，她们住的那栋学生公寓的地下室已经彻底被水淹了。虽然Natasha已经很不爽的拿着扳手砸它砸了三个小时了，那台应急水泵却只在几分钟之前刚刚开始工作。

她们把所有能找到的干毯子全部堆在沙发上，然后她们一起蜷缩在那座毛毯之山当中。Liho也在那座山里找到了自己的位置，她似乎很喜欢印着雷神大锤的那块毯子。她们通常并不会如此亲密的分享私人空间，不过在Natasha坐在半尺深的水中并不成功的用眼神威胁水泵之后，Maria决定还是阻止她继续干这么蠢的事比较好，而且应该尽快的让她恢复体温。在一通打给Tony的求助电话之后，她把一只冰凉的Nat推进了冒着热水的淋浴间，现在，地下室正在排水，沙发上已经建起了毛毯做的摩天大楼，并且已经被她们两人一猫占领了。

“捏怎暖霍。”一阵模糊的口齿不清的声音从那一摊美国队长的毛毯后面传来。

“我真软乎？”Maria咯咯笑着假装疑问道。

“暖和，笨蛋。”Natasha终于舍得把脑袋从毛毯后伸出来，回答道。

“Nat，你很累了，睡吧。”

“嗯…我要抱抱。”Natasha嘟囔着，更靠近了她的室友一点，那只可怜的Liho赶紧从她们之间跑开了。

Maria并不确定她能处理得了她的室友/暗恋对象和她挤在一张沙发里的事实，特别是并没有别的可分散精力，她们现在能做的只有抱抱，和注意到Natasha到底有多有魅力的事实。

Natasha抱得更紧了一点。

算了吧，她现在确定她并不能处理这个事实了。

“嘿，Maria。”

“嗯，什么事？”

“你最好了。”

“谢谢。”

“你会是个很棒的女朋友的。”

“你现在很困了。”

“但是依旧非常正确呢。”

“当然了，随便你怎么说。”她说着低头亲了一下Natasha的额头，试图让她赶紧睡着。

“你可以再来一次吗，很舒服的。”Maria迟疑了一下，但是觉得如果能让这个红发小恶魔赶紧睡着的话，亲一下就亲一下。想到这点之后，她就再一次的低头，打算再亲一下额头，但是Nat，用很令人吃惊的速度出乎意料的抬头。所以，额头变成了嘴唇，这变成了她们之间非常尴尬的初吻。

“啊，天啊，希望我没有把你的行为和表情理解错。不过如果我真的理解错了的话，其实我也没有那么擅长看人的。”

“啥…等等…你知道了？！”

“还挺常抱抱的？超明显的主席小姐？明白吗？因为你是…学生会…主席？呃…算了吧，忘了吧，你想假装这并没有发生，然后继续在沙发上继续看《神烦警探》吗？”

“看吧，如果我能继续吻你的话。”

“真专制。”

“我可是学生会主席呢。”

“闭嘴，过来。”

至少，这一次，她们的吻比上一次强多了。


	2. Day 2 Rainbow/Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha和Maria必须要做出一个选择，而这并不容易。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你看过Noto/Edmondson出品的2014年《Black Widow》特辑可能会便于理解这一章的内容，在那里他们介绍了Liho出场。

这整件事的开端其实非常平常，下楼去商场吃午餐，顺便看看百货商场的橱窗来打发一些空余的午休时间，毕竟她的工作简直吸干了她所有的能量，甚至还不止。在这个过程里Maria看到了一家宠物店，本来想着可以顺路进去给Liho买点猫粮，但是等她走到那家宠物店的门口的时候，她的脑子就完全被橱窗里的那只说不清是太大还是太小的住户装满了。他看起来像是一只混种的金毛猎犬宝宝，但是对于他所待的笼子来说已经长得太大了。

Maria就这么走到店面的柜台，里面坐着一个个子不高的深发女人，低头刷着手机。当Maria把Liho接下来的口粮放到桌上的时候还吓了她一跳。

“啊，呃，这就是您要买的所有东西了吗？”她有点慌有点尴尬的说道。

“是的，不过，原谅我这并不原创的问题，但是，橱窗里的那只小狗多少钱？”

“哦，那是Theddison，其实他这几天是‘免费’的。我们的地方有限，我们一直在试图给他找个家。否则的话，他就要被送到收容所了。”她皱着眉说，“我本来以为可以拯救那些可怜的小动物的，结果我只是坐到了前排座椅，更近距离的看到那些可怕的问题。”

Maria皱起眉，她和Natasha是在考虑再买一只宠物，但是Theddison太大了，而她们的公寓和“大”这个字完全没有关系。

“要给他找一个保证不会安乐死的收容所都找不到真是太遗憾了。”她继续说道，“就因为他长得太大了，我一直在提议送到宠物农场去，但是公司说他们不会给寄养付费。天啊，我恨死那些高管们了，我就…呃啊！”她说着气愤的把自己摔在椅子里。她这时似乎才意识到，她说得太激动，那袋猫粮到现在还没有扫条码。

“那，你为什么不养他呢？”Maria问道。

“我？哦，天啊，不行的，不可以，绝对没办法。如果Jane看到有任何动物靠近她那宝贵的‘科学’作品的话她会疯掉的。而且住在科学实验附近对他也不安全，而且我付不起自己住的房租啊，对了，我叫Darcy。”当她终于说完这一大串独白的时候，她朝Maria伸出手来，并做了自我介绍。

“Maria，很高兴认识你。”她们握了手，然后Maria给那袋猫粮付了费。就在她出门的时候，Theddison高兴的挠着窗户的玻璃，把他那大号的鼻子贴在拐角接缝处，吐着舌头看着她。她则是只好弯下腰，对他说“抱歉了，小家伙”，然后回到她的办公室了。

那天晚上，她和Natasha坐下来吃晚餐的时候，她和她提起了领养一只狗狗的想法，然后把中午的那家宠物店和Theddison的事情和她仔仔细细的讲了一遍，特别是他们就要把这只长得太大的狗狗送到收容所去的情况说了清楚。Natasha认真的听着，就像她每一次听Maria讲话一样，在合适的地方和时机点点头或者低哼一声。但是等Maria讲完的时候，她却比正常更加安静了一些。

“Maria，你知道我爱你的，但是这事也许进展的太快了。你才刚发现这条狗，大概，6小时之前，对吧？你现在就已经想把他带回家了，这里对他来说也并没有比那个笼子好太多吧，地方依旧是不够大啊。”Nat看起来是真的担忧这个状况，虽然Maria有点想争论这是生死一线的拯救，但她还是接受了这个论点。

“说的没错，我知道生活并不像故事里那么完美，不是所有的人和事都可以拯救。”Natasha点头，然后绕过桌子去给她的女朋友一个温暖的抱抱。

Nat低头看看那只把自己的脚当成临时的窝，缩成一团的Liho，她享受的直打呼。没错，生活确实并不容易，有些事情就是注定不可以发生。

*** ***

Maria决定下班以后还是再去一次宠物店，也许最后再看看Theddison，但是等她走到那里的时候，橱窗已经空了。她赶紧冲到店里，发现Darcy还在昨天的那个地方，脚搭在桌子上，依旧刷着手机。不过进步的是，这次她没有被Maria的走进而被吓得从椅子上摔下去。

“嘿，是Maria，没错吧？”

“确实是我，Theddison哪去了？”

“啊哦，你刚刚错过他，有人来把他领走了，大概就是一小时之前的事？”她低头看着地，不安的踢着地面。

“哦，好吧，我…呃，我猜我们还会再见的。”

“喔，绝对会的。”Maria迷惑的看了她一眼，但是也没细想她这话到底是什么意思。

就在Maria走到街上的时候，她拿出手机摁了快速拨号键，而Natasha也是在两声之内就接起来了。

“嘿，出什么事了？”

“我刚去看Theddison了。”她叹了口气，“他们已经把他领走了。”她能听到在Natasha考虑接下来说什么的时候，她紧张的换了只手拿着手机。

“啊哦，那真是…我很遗憾，我知道你想帮他的。不过，这样吧，你马上回家，咱们可以一起在沙发上吃冰淇淋看喜剧，那会让你的心情好起来的。怎么样？”

“是的，那听起来不错，谢谢理解，我爱你。”

“我也爱你啊，待会见。”这绝对不是Maria经历过的最好的一天，但是她在挂掉电话的时候她能感觉到自己脸上开始出现了一丝微笑。她随后赶紧走过了仅剩的3个街区。

*** ***

在刚刚过去的十分钟Maria的脑子被假想的Theddison关在笼子里的可怜的送到收容所的场景占据，所以当她开门的时候，她彻底被有着乱绒绒的毛系着彩虹披风和领结的谜样生物扑懵了。

“我的…呜呼！”Maria的话被一团彩虹色的毛状物打断了。

“Teddy！”Natasha从拐角处出现，弯下身撸了撸那只小狗狗的毛。

“Nat！发生什么了？！为什么Theddison穿着一件彩虹斗篷坐在我们家门口？！”

“那个…”Natasha只好和Maria解释了她是如何在和Steve打电话和他解释了这一切，Teddy可以是很好的公司吉祥物，而Steve的回复是一声非常Steve的“简直等不及”，然后她翘了班去宠物店把Theddison（不过她一直坚持叫他Teddy）领了出来，而且和Darcy好好谈论了一下不要向Maria吐露这个秘密。然后回家等着Maria的电话，还有随后的到家时刻。

“彩虹斗篷则是因为他简直对它着迷，就是没办法放下它。这似乎是最好的解决办法了。”那只正在被她们讨论的狗狗则是像证明论点一样的追着那件彩虹斗篷转圈跑，似乎很满意自己的新配饰。

“但是，我以为，像你说的，他需要很大的空间？”Maria看起来有点担心，所以Natasha把狗狗抱得近了一点，那位深发女人则是几乎本能的弯腰开始撸那团软乎乎的小狗狗。

“咱们确实没有住在顶楼公寓，所以他的运动基本就只能是去上班的时候顺便遛他，我上班的地方有很大的地方可以让他玩，而且Clint说我们去农场看他的家人们的时候可以带上他。所以，你觉得怎么样？”

Maria就控制不住的开始大笑，这让Liho好奇的过来侦查到底发生了什么，这时Maria就蹲在门口把Natasha和她们的两只宠物一把都抱住了。她知道生活并不完美，但是在这一刻，她的生活似乎已经无比接近了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你们来看我写的小东西呀，本来没打算写这么长的，但是你们有更多可以看的啦~欢迎大家留言，或者来汤不热上找我，聊聊天啥的。除此之外，下一篇再见啦！


	3. Day 3 Affirmation/First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria是个书呆子，Natasha很火辣[当然了…]，Sharon很爱管闲事，而Steve和Sam就只是跟着的吃瓜群众。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇只是不得不发出来，这篇基本90%的内容都是一口气写出来的，我只能克服我的完美主义倾向就闭着眼睛先把它发出去再说。

**确·认**

/què rèn/

_名词_

  1. 去确认某事正在发生的动作。
  2. 情感支持或者鼓励的情绪



**初次·约会**

/chū cì yuē huì/

_名词_

  1. 一种社会交流，通常指以交往为目的的最初、第一次聚会；最开始、第一次的。
  2. ~~紧张~~ 尴尬的外出活动。



 

“哥们儿，会没事的。”

“你又不知道。”

“我知道的，这只是一次约会而已，老妈…冷静点。”

Steve不自在的在驾驶位上动了动，这其实最开始是他的主意，但是他现在开始怀疑他到底干了什么。Sam则是在竭尽全力的忍住吐槽他的冲动。

Sam和Steve是在一次舞蹈课上见面的，当初是Sharon硬逼着他们去的，显然这两位陆军退役军官很合得来。她有时会吐槽说Sam会和她分手，和“他见过的最漂亮的男人”在一起。在课程之后的酒吧消遣当中，他们闲聊到了生活琐事，当然很快就聊到了他们的社交功能失调的美丽的单身的最好的朋友。

“不是，我说，Sharon认识她太久了，我基本确定她都不认为她有这个问题了。”

“嘿，Maria不是机器人！”她抗议道，还一拳打在她未婚夫的胳膊上。

“啊，亲爱的，你这么认为只是因为她用她的神经…电…成像…传递…信号…给你洗脑了。”他用手指着他的未婚妻说道，表情简直白痴到死。Sharon没有选择，只好又打了他一拳。

“那个…我不会说Natasha是个机器人的…”

“那是因为你真的很善良，Rogers。”Sharon打断道。

“…但是我觉得咱们应该找个时间和地点，把她们俩凑在一起，说不定会发生点什么。”

“我的天啊，是我的耳朵出问题了吗？亲爱的Steve Rogers先生，本世纪的三好学生，建议说咱们应该设计咱们的朋友相个亲？我都没意识到你还有邪恶的一面呢，Steve。”Sharon笑着调戏他，说着喝了一大口酒。

*** ***

这就是为什么Steve现在和Sam坐在车里，等着Sharon给她们做个介绍，然后回来汇报她们之间的进展。

“天啊，别抖脚了好吗，整个车都在震。”

“我忍不住，我建议的是相亲，不是‘让我们绑架我们的朋友，然后强迫她们约会’。”

“a) 这是为她们好，b) 那就是设计朋友相亲的定义好吗。”

Steve瞪着他，“那才不是重点，Wilson。”

天啊，这会没事的，Sharon会介绍她们，然后会没事的。一切都会没事的。

*** ***

这一切才不会没事。

当Sharon建议说女生之夜的时候，Maria很高兴，她们已经很久没有放松的待在一起了。因为Maria刚刚升职，而且Sharon最近不光作为CIA特工，还兼职给自己计划婚礼。说真的，Maria Hill真的对于她的这位养姐能做这么多事情感到印象深刻。而且，她能做到的事情似乎还包括把她们拽到这么偏僻的地方的一间不认识的酒吧里。

去那间酒吧的路上，车开到主干道之外，Sam不止一次的提出这条路是《美少女的谎言》的取景地，是完美的绑架/谋杀地点（是的，他追着看《美少女的谎言》，而且是的，他觉得Emily值得更好的，不要让他开始吐槽）。Sharon显然已经习惯了，只是低哼一声翻了个白眼，而Maria则是很担忧的问道他需不需要安慰的抱抱，和一只手电。

她确实，在少有的情景下，觉得这么调戏他有点太过分了，但是他总是说没关系的。他像往常一样，摇摇头就忘了。Sam是他们的承重墙，如果她们需要时不时的吐槽他来释放掉某些多余的压力，他对此完全没意见。

等他们终于到了这个地方的时候，这地方比Maria预想的要拥挤的多。这里有着柔和的灯光，让所有的事物都打上了一层柔光。她们在看到门口的那块“自己找地方”的牌子之后自己找到了一张小桌子，很快一名个子不高的服务员过来记下了她们点的酒水。

Maria点的加冰波本酒还没到，Sharon突然向她身后的某人夸张的招手。她转头顺着Sharon的视线看到一名红发女人，略微有点眼熟，她的名字似乎就在嘴边，但是就是想不起来。

“Maria，这是Natasha，她和Steve一起工作。”Natasha，没错，现在她想起来了。在Sharon和那位退役军官约会的时候，她在他的生日聚会上见过她一面。她们礼貌的握手，Sharon拖过来一把凳子给Natasha坐。

在几句闲聊之后，那位服务员拿来了Maria的波本和Sharon的金汤力，随后她问Natasha想要什么饮品。那位红发女人抿了抿唇，低头快速的扫了一眼酒水单，然后伸手从Maria的手边把酒杯偷了过来，抿了一口。

“我就要一杯一样的。”她说道，把酒杯还给被惊呆了的Maria。Maria，则是感谢上帝当时她手里并没有拿着她的酒杯。显然，当着一屋子人的面被惊掉了酒杯并不利于她的自尊心。

Sharon则是微笑着看着她们，低头看了看手表，然后很糟糕的假装她接到了一个电话，赶紧匆匆忙忙的出去了。Maria和Natasha就那么看着Sharon出去的动作。服务员当然就在这时拿着Natasha的波本回来了，简直夸张的微笑着。

“哈，退场倒是很快嘛。”Maria迷惑的看着Natasha，她接着解释道，“Steve觉得他似乎很擅长跟踪盯梢，倒是挺可爱的，但是我在这能看见他的车。”Maria开始慢慢的把每一块拼图拼在一起，凑成一篇完整的故事。但是显然用时太长，消耗光了那位红发女人的耐心，所以她更进一步的解释起来，“我们的朋友设计了咱们。”

“啥？不会的，他们不会那么对我的，我是说…”Natasha略一歪头，表情明显在说“你是认真的吗？”那是一个很切中要害的表情，这让Maria停下了否认的脚步。

“好吧，哇哦，我突然觉得像个傻瓜。Sharon和我会有一番深刻的谈话的，等我一出去我会让她记住那段对话的。”

“这么着急就要走了？嘿，我觉得这段时间还挺愉快的呢。”她非常戏剧化的瘪着嘴，委屈巴巴的看着她。

“不是，我是说…”她顿时就不知道该说什么了，这个晚上绝对不像她想象的那样发展，而且转折一个接着一个，她现在有点懵。“我…我猜我并不知道我想说什么，你看起来很棒，所以，这并不是你的错…”Natasha就在这时打断了她。

“等等，你连一次约会都没开始就要和我分手了吗？”她微笑着，说着说着她真的笑了出来，由于某种她不知道的原因，这是整晚Maria最自在的时刻。“嘿，你觉得咱们甩掉那三个损友和这间糟透了的酒吧，回到文明社会去怎么样？我知道一家非常不错的猫咖，就在市中心，你觉得呢？”这也许是Maria自己的心理状态投射到了周围，但是整晚的第一次，Natasha看起来似乎有点不安。不过，这可能会有助于她们之间的进展呢，因为她的不安可能会激发Maria对于这整件事的勇气，让她克服她的尴尬，投入到她们之间不明确的未来去。

在十分钟之内，她们付了她们的酒帐，踏上了回城的路。这确实不是Maria预计的女生之夜，但是，她对于这个晚上并没有任何不满的呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我知道你们是怎么想的，你们觉得Liho在复联3之后是怎么活下来的。你家附近有什么不错的猫咖店吗？任何事，留个言嘛…


	4. Day 5 AU Free-for-all/Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们都有那种时刻，似乎就是没法说出对的话来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花店的平行宇宙，显然不是谁要的情节，所以抱歉啦，但是我就是控几不住我寄几。我只看过一次ImaY（这是什么鬼…真的不知道…），而且我已经不太记得内容了。Maria Hill是那个从学校退学的那个，现在在花店打工，因为她也从基础训练中被开除了。而且这里有个梗我想用好几个月了！！！

门口挂着的小铃铛宣告着有新顾客的到来，她预测这会是一段无脑的关于花语的对话，和某位胸大无脑的女人讨论花费超过Maria一年年薪的婚礼的花朵安排。从休息室里出来Maria看到了一位红发女人，眼神简直都黏在平板电脑上了，穿着一件大概小了半号的衬衫。用了大概几分钟来打完她要打的内容，在那段时间里她没注意到，或者选择不去注意Maria，她有点尴尬的站在柜台后面，努力的不要一直盯着那位红发美女看。等她终于把眼睛从屏幕上移开来，这时Maria真的努力不要一直盯着那位红发美人的胸部。

“Hi，欢迎来到Fury的花店，我们有全纽约最棒（best/breast）的花朵收藏，有什么能帮你的吗？”她已经说过这句话上千次了，应该会没问题的…等等，她刚刚说了什么？

“是的，我需要两打玫瑰。”看起来那个女人没什么反应，然后低头又开始敲起了平板，所以显然Maria绝对没有说出什么奇怪的话。

“好的，两打（dozen/bosom）玫瑰。”哦，哦不要，她绝对是说错了话，因为Maria能看到那位美女用平板电脑挡住了她的一丝笑意。她只好默默的低头望电脑里打着眼前这位红发美女的订单。“你想要什么颜色的玫瑰呢？”冷静下来，Hill。冷静下来。

“红的就好，谢谢。”她现在脸上的微笑真的应该算作违法的。为什么这里突然这么热？

“好的，两打红（red/bed）…红色的！红玫瑰。两打红玫瑰，我能留下订单客户的名字吗？”有任何可能让地面在30秒之前出现一个黑洞，把她吞下去吗？

“Natalie，Natalie Rushman。”她微笑着说道。Maria把最后的一点信息加到了电子表格里，然后和Natalie重复她刚刚下的订单。

“好吧，Natalie买了两打红玫瑰，今天（today/to gay）还有什么事吗？”天啊，黑洞，快点出现吧。

“没有了，这就是全部了。”在她说出那么多奇怪的话之后，Natalie简直是一个圣人。

“好的，收费30元。”她把卡片递给Maria去刷，而她简直尴尬的拼命躲避着Natalie的视线，就在那等着那个小机器传输数据吐着交易小票。等那个小终端终于吐完了，她把小票撕了下来递给Natalie，她接过来收到文件夹里。“你的花束会在两小时准备好，祝你一天顺利。”真逊。

“谢谢，呃…”Natalie眯着眼睛，估计是在读Maria的褪色的名牌。“Maria，我们会再见的。”她稍微耸了耸肩，朝她抛了个媚眼，然后转身出门。Maria等到她彻彻底底的出了店门之后她才终于瘫在了收银台的座椅上。

“刚刚那是怎么了？！”Clint从那个庞大的温室里一边说着一边走了出来。Maria真的努力她才没有用她全力给他一拳，把他关回那栋庞大的温室里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你们的留言和回复，欢迎来到汤不热@1queasycrow来找我玩。

**Author's Note:**

>  谢谢你们来看我呀，还有留言和回应，欢迎来汤不热@1queasycrow找我玩
> 
> 也希望你们来乐乎找我玩啊~


End file.
